


Don't Flirt With Me....Or Do!

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And is not afraid to show off, Author has a fighting competency kink, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Banter, Fight Scenes, Fighting Demonstration, M/M, Magnus is the best, Parabatai vs. Magnus, Sparring, Teaching Demonstration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 05:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Not your average Malec training scene!Magnus flipped the notification open and blinked at it.Appointment: Visit Your HusbandAppointment Time: 3pm ESTDuration: Remainder of AfternoonNotes: Hope you’ll forgive me for adding an appointment to your calendar - but I thought you wouldn’t mind this one too much.  Come see me at the Institute, I have plans (of which you’ve already agreed to), and want to see you.  Love you, your AlexanderP.S. Wear workout clothes.  The ones I like. You know which ones.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 32
Kudos: 519
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Don't Flirt With Me....Or Do!

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has been sitting in my "post the fucking thing already" pile for fucking ages, so here it FINALLY is!! I started writing this I don't even KNOW how long ago (it was one of my original 4 SH fics I think), but it's high time I posted it!
> 
> Made one hundred THOUSAND times better thanks to the truly incredible beta job from LaCroixWitch (WHOSE FIC YOU NEED TO GO READ NOW OKAY)!

With a quick flick of his wrist, Magnus closed the portal behind him and sank mercifully into the couch in his loft. Final client of the day dealt with, and now to relax, perhaps a glass of wine before he reminded Alexander that as Head of the Institute, he was allowed to go home earl-

His phone beeped, a notification of a new appointment and he scowled. He had not scheduled any appointments this afternoon. He’d refused to, on sheer principle. Dealing with Seelie clients always left him tired, even if not physically so. 

Magnus flipped the notification open and blinked at it. 

Appointment: Visit Your Husband

Appointment Time: 3pm EST

Duration: Remainder of Afternoon

Notes: Hope you’ll forgive me for adding an appointment to your calendar - but I thought you wouldn’t mind this one too much. Come see me at the Institute, I have plans (of which you’ve already agreed to), and want to see you. Love you, your Alexander

P.S. Wear workout clothes. The ones I like. You know which ones.

There was a brief pop and the lightbulb in the lamp above his head exploded, dropping shards of glass around him. Magnus pressed a hand to his face, glad that Alec was not here to see just how red his face was from a simple message. 

Magnus waved his hand, casually conjuring a portal for himself (and fixing the broken lightbulb), before he looked down at his current clothes humming. He’d change once he was at the Institute. And once he figured out exactly what plans he had agreed to, because his normally fantastic memory was coming up blank. 

Magnus stepped through the portal into the Institute, looking around curiously. Well, his appointment had said to visit his husband, but had also mentioned work out clothes, so heading to the training rooms seemed wisest. He waved to a few shadowhunters heading out on patrol as he passed them, marveling once again at the fact that they waved back to him. There was no overt hostility, or even a question that he was allowed to be here. He was openly welcome in a Nephilim sanctuary, and it was all thanks to his Alexander.

Stepping into the towering cathedral of the main training room, Magnus' eyes widened as he took in the relatively young crowd gathered there that Alec was addressing. With Isabelle at his side, it looked like they were teaching a class. Magnus glanced down at the appointment time and then at the time on his phone. He was a few minutes early. Alec must be finishing up. 

Magnus settled back against the wall and watched his husband in his element, unable to keep from smiling. 

"Now that you've all practiced your combos and have them down — I think it's time for a treat, don't you?" Izzy asked everyone. By the cheers she got in response, she knew that they were all excited for the surprise that they'd promised. She looked over at her brother. "Is he here yet?" 

Alec hummed and looked over Izzy's shoulder, catching sight of Magnus standing next to the entrance of the training room. He wasn't wearing the outfit he liked though and he fought down a small bit of disappointment. Did Magnus not want to help like he said he would? He shook his head and focused on Izzy. "He's here, looks like he just got here." 

"All right, so plans are a go!" Izzy said, excitement creeping into her voice. 

Alec cleared his throat and turned back to all the children that were in front of him and knelt down, looking at all of them seriously. "It's very easy to forget how strong someone can be, especially if you aren't expecting it. It's important to never make assumptions about someone — because being wrong can end in you getting hurt or worse. Understood?" 

"Yes, Mr. Lightwood-Bane!" The kids chorused. 

Alec glanced over at his parabatai and saw the indulgent grin there and couldn't help smiling. If their plan worked out the way he wanted it to, it'd hit several different points that he wanted the kids to take away today. "All right, before we dive into your surprise, I have a question for you." 

Izzy snorted and Alec resisted the urge to glare at her before he met all of the curious eyes. 

"Now, I want you to raise your hands for me. You're going to vote on who the best fighter standing in the room is. You'll have a couple of choices," he explained. He grinned. "Who thinks it's me?" Alec blinked in surprise when more hands went up than he expected and he felt a blush crawling up his cheeks. 

"Well, I am very flattered you all think so, but it isn't me, I'm sorry to disappoint you." He turned to his sister and pointed to her. "Who thinks it is Isabelle?" A handful of hands, mostly the girls, and he grinned. "She can beat both myself and my parabatai in sparring pretty regularly, but it's not her." 

"Who thinks it's me?" Jace called from beside the group of kids, winking at them. 

Alec laughed when the most hands went up yet. "Jace is one of the best Shadowhunters in the world, and you'll never hear me say otherwise. But he isn't the best fighter in this room." Confusion dotted all of the kids faces, except for one girl near the back who seemed to be thinking hard. 

"Elaina," Alec said, watching her eyes snap to him. "You haven't given an answer." 

She flushed and shrugged, gesturing between the three of them. "Well, I have a few problems with your question," she started, clearing her throat. 

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Oh?" 

Elaina took a deep breath and pushed forward. "You asked which of you is the best fighter. Not with weapons, or a combat style, or even their ability to win a fight. The best  _ fighter _ . You asked it that way for a reason, but I don't know why," she said with a frown. 

Magnus fought down a laugh at the precociousness of the young lady. She was right, Alec had asked the question in a very vague manner. 

"The thing is," Elaina continued. "If you asked who was the best with a bow, we'd all say you, obviously. Same for Isabelle with her whip, and your Parabatai with a sword. We'd probably say your Parabatai in hand to hand, but I know some would say you too." 

"Keep going," Alec encouraged, nodding at her. "You're on the right track, you're not overthinking." 

Elaina smiled gratefully and nodded, looking around the room. "So, if you're asking who the best fighter is, in who would win the most fights, all things considered even..." she hesitated, looking for reassurance from him that this was the right thing. "It's someone else, isn't it?" 

Alec nodded again, standing upright, looking towards the entrance, grinning faintly. "Magnus?" he called. "Care to step forward?" 

Magnus' eyes widened and abruptly he recalled exactly why he was here. Last Tuesday, Alec had pinned him to the wall and... _ convinced _ him to come here for a training session and had promised to take care of all of the details if he'd spar with them. He shook his head with a grin and pushed himself off the wall, striding towards the center of the room.

"This is Magnus Lightwood-Bane," Alec introduced Magnus to the group of kids in front of them both.

"A pleasure to meet you all," Magnus said with a bow. 

Alec grinned, stepping back, glancing towards the kids to take in their reactions to Magnus. They were decidedly mixed, but they wouldn't be for long. "He, undoubtedly, is the best fighter in the room." 

Magnus shot his husband a look, raising both of his eyebrows. "Don't go having them believe I can beat you with a bow, because that is most certainly not true." A smattering of laughter from the kids had them relaxing and he turned back to them, crouching down the same way Alec had before. 

"I've studied many styles of fighting in my centuries," Magnus offered them, winking when a few of their eyes widened as they realized what he was. "Pound for pound, in a hand to hand battle, there is no one in the Institute who could beat me." 

A scoff from the back caught his attention and Magnus looked to the teenage boy who was sneering down his nose and raised his eyebrows. 

"You would only be able to beat them if you used your magic!" he called. "And that's cheating!" 

"That's enough Kyle," Alec snapped. "I certainly didn't say that without proof, and had even planned a demonstration to prove it to you this afternoon. However, if you would like to continue to display your bigotry and ensure that you lose that demonstration, I am happy to allow you to continue to speak." 

Kyle frowned and dropped his head. "Sorry Mr. Lightwood-Bane," he muttered. 

Alec took a deep breath and looked to the rest of the kids. "So here's what I thought we could do. You saw me fight both Izzy and Jace earlier right?" He smiled when he got some nods. 

"How do you feel about watching Jace and I fight together — so you can see how parabatai fight?" All of their attention was back on him in a heartbeat and Alec's smile widened into a grin. "I thought you might be interested in that." 

"You want me to fight the both of you?" Magnus asked, amusement coloring his tone. "Alexander, I'm good, but even I won't be able to stand against the both of you for more than a matter of minutes." 

Alec smirked and looked to Magnus. "Even if you used your magic to help defend yourself?" 

Magnus' eyes turned contemplative and he studied Alec, then Jace behind him. "No offensive magic. Defensive only. If I manage to knock the both of you down, I win." 

"Deal," Alec said, a smile stretching his face. He turned to the kids who were practically vibrating with excitement. "No one is going to be hurt, but I wanted to show you what parabatai working together really look like without putting all of you in danger." 

"No wonder you were so determined to convince me," Magnus muttered, well-aware Alec would have caught that. Based on the slight pinkening of Alexander's ears at the statement, he was right. He looked down at his outfit and snapped, changing his clothes into the workout one that was Alec's favorite. 

"Now," Jace said, gesturing to the group. "We want everyone to remain safe, so we're going to ask Magnus very nicely to create an arena for us, and that way if anything happens, you're all going to stay safe." 

Magnus nodded to Jace, stepping towards the edge of the floor design, pointing to the solid black outline. "None of us will cross this line, and if you stay behind it, you'll stay safe," he promised, concentrating for a long moment before a small ward settled into place. Izzy walked over the line and winked at him. 

Magnus stretched for a moment as Jace and Alec picked up their weapons. "How much of a simulation are we going for, boys?" he called. He watched Alec pick up his bow and quiver, and then also a Seraph blade before Jace was picking up two blades. 

Alec shrugged his bow on. "You're fighting us off. You get to decide that." 

Magnus considered for a second before he snapped his fingers, a handful of cinderblocks and cover for all of them appeared. He turned to the kids and gestured to the arena they had made for themselves. "Whenever you are fighting, there will always be obstacles, cover and ways to use the terrain to your advantage." At their nods, he turned back to Alec and Jace, grinning at them. 

"However, for today… " he snapped his fingers again and the different obstacles were pushed to the side, leaving them far more room in the middle so they could give the demonstration that they wanted to. "I think this will do." 

"You sure you can stand up to the both of us?" Jace called, rolling the sword in his hand. 

Magnus scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I have been fighting since before your grandparents were born, of course I can." He winked at the kids and settled into the arena, near the edge. He pointed to the opposite end. "Maybe start from there and approach me when you're ready." 

Alec stepped to the other end of the arena and relaxed at the feel of Jace next to him, giving his parabatai a grin. 

"So what do you think our odds are?" Jace muttered, looking at the nonchalant way Magnus was standing on the opposite end of the arena. 

"If he takes it easy on us? 50/50," Alec said, turning to look at Magnus. 

"Oh and boys," Magnus called, twisting some magic around his fingers, his eyes flickering gold as he turned to look at them. "Don't take it easy on me." 

"Fuck," Alec swore. "20%.  _ Maybe _ ." 

Jace laughed and made sure to leap into the arena immediately, charging towards where Magnus was waiting for him, still studying his fingernails. Two arrows flew past him, headed straight for Magnus and he spared the briefest of seconds to be concerned before Magnus moved knocking both of the arrows away with a hand wreathed in blue. "Oh hell yeah," he muttered, charging the warlock. 

Magnus laughed as Jace dove for him, an aggressive and full frontal attack while Alec covered him from behind. He let the illusion of himself fade and watched as Jace stumbled against thin air, looking around wildly. 

"Mistakes are easy to make when fighting a warlock," Magnus called, waving from where he was seated on a small platform near the kids, between where Jace was standing and Alec. "Illusions make very good bait," he added, looking up at Jace. 

Another arrow was fired at him and Magnus ducked under it, narrowing his eyes at Alexander, watching the arrow disappear into the wards. He looked over his shoulder. "They make a very good pair, one an expert in up close combat, and the other long-range," he added, watching as Jace advanced on him. 

"But after Jace engages," Magnus called, leaping to his feet just before Jace caught up with him, catching one of the blades in a hand wreathed in magic, twisting under Jace's outstretched arm to avoid the other, releasing his hold on the blade dancing back a few steps. "It makes it much harder for Alec to do his job, which means he can either trust Jace and what he does, or if he sees that Jace is outclassed… " 

"I'm far from outclassed," Jace muttered. He dove for Magnus again, twisting to try an off the shoulder blow, knowing Magnus wouldn't be able to block the attack in time with his hands. 

Magnus bent backwards, placing his hands on the ground as he ducked under both of the blades, kicking his legs up until he connected with Jace's arm, making him shout, one of his blades flying into the air. Magnus twisted his legs around Jace's arm, pulling him forward and off balance before he caught the sword, standing slowly, the adamas glowing red in his hand as he smirked. 

"If he sees that Jace is outclassed," Magnus continued, panting with a grin as Jace turned to him, eyes wide and impressed. "Alec will be forced to engage." 

Magnus spun and blocked the incoming attack coming towards his back and twisted away from Alexander and nearly came face to face with Jace, forced to parry the blow from the sword coming to him. He grunted and replanted his feet, pushing Jace back a few paces, moving towards the middle of the arena. 

Watching Alec and Jace move together, subconsciously aware of each other at a soul-deep level was beautiful and Magnus took a long moment to appreciate it before they were on him again. With one sword a piece, sparks flew as adamas hit adamas or his hand wreathed in blue. Magnus let the boys push the offensive, continuing to observe how they moved together, and how they recovered when he forced space on them. 

It was a matter of minutes before they forced him back to the edge of the arena and Magnus smirked when he felt some of the rubble he'd summoned behind him. 

"Time to surrender?" Jace asked, panting hard, holding up his blade. 

Magnus looked at him, his eyes flashing gold and his smile turning sharp. " _ Au contraire mon petit oiseau d’or _ . Time for  _ fun _ ." Magnus lifted the adamas sword and brought it down on the rock, sparks catching along the blade. With a quick breath of magic, his blade was wreathed in flame, and he saw both Jace and Alec take a coordinated step back. 

"Now," Magnus said, taking a step forward, watching them reassess the fight. He twisted the magic on his hand around a few times until a small shield had formed in his hand and he lifted the adamas sword towards them. "My turn?" 

With that, he spun towards Jace and Alec, the flames serving as the perfect distraction to keep the boys from falling into their perfect form. Magnus forced himself to keep moving constantly, ducking under arms, and one memorable time, through them, avoiding being pinned between the two of them. His perfect opportunity came when he saw Jace and Alec share a look. 

Magnus took a deep breath and settled his weight more fully, deeply bending his knees and steadying himself on the ground beneath him. They both charged, dashing towards him, swords swinging, their eyes blazing with excitement and anticipation. Magnus leapt, twisting over the parabatai before landing in the middle of the arena again, listening to the sound of their blades hit the rock that he had been standing in front of. 

"Getting tired so soon, nephim?" Magnus called. “Need a moment to activate your stamina runes?” Their audience was silent outside their little arena, but Magnus had no doubt they were all watching avidly. He grinned. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun sparring, where he'd actually felt pushed to think on his feet. 

Alec shared another look with Jace and turned to Magnus. "How quickly could you finish the fight if you had offensive magic?" 

Magnus flexed a hand. "A matter of seconds if I were to simply immobilize you. Why?" 

Alec grinned. "Want to take the gloves off and show them what a warlock can do?" 

Magnus' eyes flared in excitement. "No immobility, as I assume that would be cheating." 

"Right.” Alec nodded. “But if you want to attack us?" 

Magnus dropped Jace's sword and slid it back to him, twisting magic around both of his fingers, taking a slow, deep breath. The familiarity of the magic around his fingers, orange, warm and powerful was more of a comfort than he’d expected and he grinned up at them. "You sure about this?" 

"You'll heal us," Alec said confidently. "But you also don't want to kill us." 

"Only maim you a little, darling." Magnus teased, throwing a fireball at the both of them, watching them jump for cover. They turned wide eyes to him and he grinned. 

In the interest of not depleting himself entirely, Magnus didn't keep them pinned to their cover so he could escape. Instead, he tried to force them into a corner, throwing blast after blast of magic and was surprised to find himself still being manipulated into corners where they could pin him in. The parabatai were craftier than he’d given them credit for. It was easy to dance away from, but as a result, he found himself in hand-to-hand with Alexander while Jace scrambled from the position that he'd been pinned to. 

"Stop taking it easy on us," Alec growled, pushing Magnus back another step. “Keep doing it, and we’ll be insulted.”

Magnus huffed out a laugh. “As you wish,” he drawled and immediately dropped to the floor, kicking Alexander's legs out from under him, watching as his eyes went wide when Alec hit the ground with a grunt. He tossed a fireball that turned white and dropped it onto Alec's clothes. "That would have been fatal.” Magnus purred. “One down, one to go," he said with a wink. The fire didn't hurt Alec, merely danced along his clothes, and he turned to where Jace was staring in surprise. 

Jace laughed and tightened his hands on both his blades. “Down to just me, now?” 

Magnus tossed another fireball in his hands and threw it at Jace, watching him deflect it with the adamas blades. The warlock threw another, then another, advancing on the shadowhunter, watching as Jace continued to deflect them, his face an impenetrable mask of concentration. Magnus waited until he was close enough to see Jace's eyes widen and twisted under the slash he was expecting from him, holding the Seraph dagger the warlock had stolen from Alexander against his throat. 

Jace's eyes went wide and he looked down at the dagger. "When did you… " 

Magnus grinned and pulled the dagger away, tossing it with a flourish and a wink at him. "That last exchange,” he explained, smirking. Magnus knew he was being cocky, but it was impossible to resist peacocking in front of a captive audience of young, impressionable shadowhunters. “Seemed a fitting way to end things." 

Raucous cheers from the kids distracted him and Magnus turned to them all, and dropped the wards from around the arena. In an instant, the three fighters were surrounded by young kids eagerly recounting their fight to them, the different techniques they'd seen, and how  _ cool _ Magnus' magic had been. 

Izzy let out a piercing whistle, quieting the group. "All right, everyone,” She easily took command of the room. “While it looks like Magnus barely broke a sweat, I know that Alec and Jace are exhausted and want to have a shower before you interrogate them all. Your homework tonight is to analyze the fight and see what you would have done differently and how, and also one particular maneuver that you enjoyed seeing them use. A video of the fight will be available in the library. You can thank the head of security Underhill for that. Back in my day, we had to just rely on our notes." 

The kids groaned, but Izzy only smiled at them. "Come on,  _ Vais!” _ Isabelle commanded in Spanish.  _ “ _ Get going." 

Alec watched them go, panting, trying to catch his breath. "Thanks Iz," he called, watching her wave and head out of the training room with them. He turned to Jace and Magnus, grinning wide. "That was the most fun I've had training in a while." 

"I second that," Magnus said, exhaling hard, rolling his shoulders. "You two definitely gave me a run for my money in a few spots." He smirked. “You even almost chipped my manicure.”

Jace huffed and tossed his hair out of his face. "You were going easy on us in the beginning." 

Magnus laughed. "I couldn't end a show before the end of the first act, that wouldn't have been fair to the kids." 

"Next time," Alec said, taking another deep breath. "Next time, we'll plan it out a little more. Maybe have a few different weapons and Magnus you can help them teach a few counters to what they might run into… " 

Magnus waved a hand and coughed. "I'm going to need at least two more world-class blowjobs if this is going to be a regular thing." 

"Come on Alec, gross.” Alec’s parabatai groaned. “I don't need to hear anything else!" Jace said, throwing up his hands, striding away from the both of them as quickly as he could. "Not another damn word from either of you, you hear me?" 

Alec waited until Jace was gone and glanced around the room to make sure they were alone. He raised his eyebrow to Magnus. "Only two? I was expecting a demand of at least ten." 

Magnus grinned, reaching out to tuck his fingers into the waistband of Alec's sweatpants, pulling him closer. "Maybe— just maybe— I had fun too, and would enjoy doing this again." 

"Uh huuuh," Alec breathed, letting Magnus pull him in closer. "You know, I do need to take a shower." 

"Mmmm," Magnus hummed. "Our shower is more than big enough for the both of us as I recall… " 

Alec laughed. "Does our shower also come with you in it?" 

"Perhaps," Magnus teased, licking his lips. "Would you like it to?" 

"Guess you'll have to find out if you summon a portal to your place," Alec teased, nuzzling into Magnus' temple, pressing a kiss to it. "Might even be a world class blowjob waiting for you." 

"Well," Magnus drawled, summoning a portal immediately, pushing Alec back through it and into their bathroom, turning the shower on with a flick of his fingers. "That is an offer I simply cannot turn down." 

"I thought so," Alec whispered, shifting to lean down for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
